Alicia Daniels
Alicia Haley Gordon Davis is a major character on Vanessa. She graduated from Eastbrooke High School and now attends Harfield University for the Performing Arts. She's the life of the Party and spends her time with her best friends Vanessa and Ella. Alicia is currently engaged to her long time crush, Harry. Biography Season 1= Alicia is introduced in Pilot as the full on party animal who planned Vanessa's birthday party along with Ella. In the following episode (Vanessa and Alicia) it is revealed that Alicia is ambitious as she strives to be a professional singer but a choke in the past leaves her stunned. The morning before a district wide recital, Alicia becomes nervous and drinks away her fear therefore getting drunk and drunk-dialing her crush, Harry McAdams. When he shows up, Alicia is passed out so he helps her sober up. At the recital, she blows everyone away including an agent from capitol records. When she sees Harry again they both agree to start over. At the end of the season, Alicia kisses Harry and the two become a couple. Later on at the end of year party, Alicia notices Abigail leave. After seeing this she gets Ella who hadn't been drinking and the two drive the asylum. Together they confront Abigail, when Abigail finally backs down and leaves the two leave. As they go, Alicia has a bad feeling about the leaving but ignores it. Leading to the car crash which leaves Alicia, Ella, Abigail (and later found out, Marc)'s fate unknown. |-|Season 2= In the opening scene of Season 2, Ella is seen panicking at the sight of Alicia's limp body. Which shows the aftermath only to have the time skip show a funeral. We are lead to believe that Alicia has died but when Vanessa goes to see the open casket it is infact Abigail who is passed, Alicia is in a coma. Later in that episode a hallucination of Alicia appears to Vanessa. For the next 5 episodes, Alicia appears to many people until the news of her passing travels everywhere. However at her funeral, Alicia starts pounding on her casket and she is found to be alive after all. For the rest of the season Alicia is in Switzerland having extensive care. |-|Season 3= In the beginning of Season 3, Alicia is dating Marc which aggravates Vanessa, the first few sparks come from Vanessa challenging Alicia's title as "Queen" where they go back and forth until Alicia looses it and says that Vanessa is the reason that Abigail is dead. Alicia later hosts a back to school party at her new house, when Vanessa arrives she initially apologises before allowing jealousy to take over. The two but heads again. However, Alicia warns Vanessa of the terrible events that would take place though they aren't on speaking terms. But Alicia reaches breaking point with Vanessa when she confronts her, Alicia slaps Vanessa three times after taking the high road. When Delilah goes into labour, Alicia and Marc go to the hospital to show support. After Alicia discovers Harry and Vanessa having sex, she looses it with Vanessa for the last time officially cutting off all ties with Vanessa. Marc and Alicia subsequently, start dating for real. In the season finale, Alicia agrees to break up mutually because they still love their exes. Alicia goes to the bathroom and sees Vanessa striking against prom and is in jeans and a t-shirt. Alicia forgives Vanessa and sneaks her into the belle costume from beauty and the beast earlier in the year. Once she returns to prom, Alicia is greeted by Harry who proposes to her. |-|Season 4= In Vanessa, Alicia is back on good terms with both Vanessa and Marc. Even though, Vanessa didn't initially know about Alicia's engagement she let that go on account of Vanessa being MIA the whole summer. As for Marc, they have playful banter which suggests they're friends. Later on in the episode she invites Vanessa to the party at Jonah's house. However in the next episode, Alicia sees Dylan again after 3 seasons and it is revealed that Dylan has a crush on Alicia. When news gets back to Alicia she becomes very confused as Dylan is Harry's cousin. But, when Dylan is hurt in the crossfire between Jonah, Marc, JK and Lewis, Alicia is the first person to look after him. She dives into the pool to save him from drowning and eventually gets an ambulance to save him. At the hospital, Alicia and Dylan have an awkward moment when he tries to push her away but eventually she says she cares because their friends. Dylan is slightly hurt by this comment but assures her that they are friends. Only a few hours later, Dylan escapes from the hospital and whisks Alicia off to an unknown place. Out of jealousy, when Harry texts Alicia he chucks her phone out the window while driving. When Alicia is finally told where they are the scenery amazes her, and her heart is warmed because Harry has never taken her somewhere like that. Only a few moments later, Dylan kisses Alicia before leaving. Alicia is rarely shown in the next two episodes, until her episode ( Vanessa and Alicia), which takes place moments before the senior class school trip to the UK for a university fair. She's freaking out about spending the night at Harry's parent's house. When his family starts grilling her, Harry defends her and the two stand up to his parents. However a flash forward, reveals that Alicia doesn't marry Harry and the wedding is a lot sooner than presented in their visions. In part 2 of Alicia's episode, in London, the reality of Alicia's fame is realised. Alicia's fans and paparazzi are outside the plane waiting for them. Alicia's assistant is also introduced and their friendship blossoms throughout the episode. Her career also increases as she and her friends move into an expensive hotel over the trip. While in the interviews for Cambridge, Alicia talks about her dream of opening a performing arts school. In the season finale, Alicia says she'll be attending Harfield School for the Performing Arts. Relationships Alicia and Harry: ''' ''First Relationship: '' One or Two dates ''Reason for break-up: ''Harry breaks it off at prom ''Second Relationship: '' Dating ''Reason for break-up: '' Harry breaks up with Alicia in the summer of the car accident ''Third Relationship: '' Engaged ''Current Status: '' Engaged to be married sometime after Alicia finishes university. '''Alicia and Dylan First Relationship: '' Dylan kisses Alicia then leaves '''Alicia and Marc:' ''First Relationship: ''(Fake) Dating ''Reason for break-up: '' Alicia and Marc date to make Harry and Vanessa jealous, but they realise they could want to date each other ''Second Relationship: ''Dating ''Reason for breaking up: ''Alicia lets him go because she knows he loves Vanessa and Marc lets her go to Harry. Category:Main character